K-Zone
K-zone(commonly abbreviated as KZ) is a magazine in Australia,New Zealand,The Philippines and Malaysia.It is aimed at children aged 8-16.It is published by Pacific Magazines. Background The magazine is run by Daniel Findlay, Editor, Emily Howes, Deputy Editor, Kate Fox, Features Writer and Sub-Editor, Glen Downey, Art Director, Cindy Dang, Designer and Cassie Steel, Editorial Coordinator. The magazine has been published monthly for several years now, and the first official issue of this magazine was published in 1999. Each month, K-Zone features regular sections: Comics, Prank Patrol, GameZone, Jokes, Big Screen and more. The magazine also features the latest in music, TV, movies, books and DVD's. There are also temporary categories for special events, such as the Olympic Games, Australian Idol, Celebrity Idols, etc. In April 2005, K-Zone started the section 'GameZone. It contains reviews, news and cheats about videogames. Also, all of the competitions in K-Zone have a fair chance of play, with little or no competitions relying solely upon luck itself. In the October 2006 issue the magazine changed its style and logo. This also occurred in the January 2007 issue of the Philippine edition. K-Zone's sister magazine is TotalGirl, both sharing similarities such as competitions and attached freebies. Philippine Edition The Philippine edition of K-Zone was first released in October 2002 and is published by Summit Media. The content of the Philippine Edition is almost remarkably the same with the Australian version but more on gaming, anime, international and local celebrities. Changes will show upon every issue collected by the collector. In mid-July 2004, K-Zone Philippines launched a forum called K-Zone Headquarters (KHQ for short), an online forum for readers of the magazine. The forum is used to discuss the content for every issue of the magazine and contribute various content for the magazine. As of May 8, 2010, KHQ experience database error, as well as other website forums from SUMMIT MEDIA. However, the K-zone staff still not saying what date it will be fixed. But the problem was fixed on May 11, 2010 as of the afternoon. The Philippine K-zone contains the following: *Your Zone- Where the readers can send drawings, tweets, text message, and also online messages. *Ultimate Showdown- Where readers or staff play a game or a challenge. *Calendar- Where events, and birthday of celebrities and also the readers. *KNN- A page of information relating places, events and other stuff. *The Heat List- A top ten hits after or before the monthly issue. *Tune in- contains episodes of cartoons, new release of cd albums , new release dvds and new release book. Many other pages contains information in celebrities, The Staff Philippines *Editor in Chief - Maggie M. Adan *Art Director - Ramona R. Gonzales *Deputy Managing Editor - Loraine L. Balita *Assistant Creative Editor - Grace R. Marcellana *Editorial Assistant - Karen M. De Vera *Staffwritter - Chris Martin P. Alarcon K-Zone Kid's Crew *Sheilene delos Santos *John Fronda *Miguel Reyes *Timothy Samson (Lio S. Mangubat, the Associate Editor, left K-Zone Philippines. His last edited K-Zone Magazine is the November 2011 issue.)